Stories from Auraxis
by AidenDawn
Summary: This trilogy is set in the fictional Universe of planetside 2! this episodic trilogy will feature all sorts of things from all around Auraxis, From the Army offensives to the opening of LP-1W!
1. chapter 1

Episode 1: State of the Union

chapter 1: A new Recruit

"... and the republic will never be the same without his heroic actions. his sacrifice, will be known, for the day he is born was the day the republic was changed!" said Micheal, a Veteran Terran Solider on his friend's John funeral, in the middle of the Terran Warp station.

"Hey" said an new recruit stressfully to Micheal "Can i have minute?" he Added

"yes" replied Micheal in a hurried manner "what is it?"

"Look, i can't help but notice that, now you have a free spot on your squad" said the man "i've heard you guy's work, how you knocked the Vanu back in the battles of Esmir and indar"

"yes, that was us"

Micheal replied while giving him an angry look

"We do not simply just hire anyone into our squad, we need professionals, simply something that has been lacking ever since John fell in battle" he said, with a sad face.

"yes, i understand, and i believe i can be what you are looking for."

the man replied quickly

"how about you let me prove my worth to you?." he added

"just one battle and if i fail you can remove me." he said.

"very well" micheal said "but we are leaving for battle first thing tommorow" he added

"what is your name solider?" asked Micheal before the man left

"It's Cobalt." he answerd

The Next Day: Terran Dock 21; Auraxis Orbit

Micheal is headed towards his Ship, On his way there he crossed his path with Cobalt, they both greet each other and enter the ship.

"Men, Gather for breifing" Yelled Micheal.

as the crew members gatherd Micheal said "Today's mission is not going to be easy, as you all know, the loss of John has been a catastrophe for us." "In spite of this, we must not cease our efforts" he added.

he continued by telling his crew the mission for the day.

"..., get to your positions, Hunter, get us going"

the ship is taking off the dock, everyone is getting equipped in the equipmemt terminal, ETA is 6 minutes.

the crew drops in Esamir, once dominated by Terran Forces now again torn by war.

the Crew's mission is simple, plant anti-tank mines in an position expected to recieve large tank combat, the Squad marches, filling the open fields of Esamir with mines. thats when they hear engines coming from a distance.

the recon company reports instantly to the Squad to retreat, as there are 45 tanks approaching them.

"RETREAT!" yelled a terran solider before running for his life

Cobalt and Micheal and 6 others take hiding inside a small building, their galaxy is hundreds of meters away and their sunderer is on the road side.

"Okay" said micheal "Cobalt and Tyler, you have anti-tanks, syr, mitch and i will distract them, while we do you go to the sunderer and hide it, then cover our retreat" instructed micheal, whispering.

"that's suicide!" replied Syr

the crew becomes quite as one of the sunderes, defended by 4 tanks, deploys, 3 infantry start checking buildings randomly.

"i'll take him" said Cobalt, while taking out his knife as the infantry man approaches

"You sure?" asks micheal

"yes, besides i still need to prove my worth"

micheal nods to Cobalt as he approaches, Cobalts hiding behind an terminal, swiftly grabs the solider from his neck before stabbing him in his neck.

blood pours from his neck as he dies.

Micheal and the others are impressed before from a distance hearing soliders laughing, they appear to have caught the solider that ran away.

".., No PLEASE!" cries out the solider

before being forced to kneel down.

"We should help him!" says cobalt "yeah we can't let him die like that" added Syr

"fine" said Micheal before opening fire at the infantry

The tanks near them can't reach them because theyre inside the building, however the tanks begin firing at the building, soon its structure collapses.

Cobalt however, tries to attract the tanks into where the anti tank mines are.

intense fighting is heard by all, the captured solider attempts to run away but is shot down by a tank.

from a distance, air reinforcements approach, 5 Mosquitos begin firing heavily at tanks near Micheal and his crew; surrounded inside a small building with walls almost destroyed.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1: State of the Union

Chapter 2: Fire Calvary

" ETA is 2 Minutes" Said John

"Hey, Who do you think it is this time?" asked an gun operator on a mosquito

" I don't know, Probably just some high profile idiots" replied John

The Mosquito, along side it 4 others begin a hail of fire on tanks on the ground.

"alright" said john to the pilot "Drop us in" orderd john

He and his teammates drop and cover the retreat of micheal and his squad

Micheal and his squads jump on the mosquito with reliefe

"alright you little shits, what the hell were" John stops immediatly after relising it was micheal, one of the most renowned field marshalls for the terran republic.

John gulps and says "excuse me sir, i didn't know who it was"

"at ease." said micheal with a tired but angerd look on his face

"How did you know we were here?"he asks him

"a recon company sent a signal and we picked up from there, sir" john answerd

the pilot comes up to john and asks him where to go

"take us back to head..." john said before being inturpted by micheal

"we need to go back there, there is still TR there." he commanded

"Sorry sir, but we recieved word that they have anti-air tanks in place" John objected

"It'll be suicide" he added

Micheal looks at him and says "yeah well, i'm not gonna leave him behind" he says in a very firm manner.

"i.. ugh.." john stutterd "alright then" he said

Micheal sitting on his bench covering up a scratch he recieved, when all of a sudden a Radio broadcast, played loudly all over the ship.

"IMPORTANT STATE BROADCAST!" the radio chanted before the announcer came and said "This just in, A wormhole has just been discoverd to be open. i repeat, a wormhole has been discoverd, all Available Terran fleets are demanded to impose total blockade of the area surrounding it!"

"my god!" Micheal gasped

everyone has a short celebration as if they are sure that this wormhole leads back to earth. "you heard it commander" john said "thats a direct order from the High Command"

"Drop me as bay area 44" he orderd john

Micheal is torn on what to do, wether he should go back to look for cobalt or do as he is commanded.

They arrive at Bay area 44, a Bay port on the eastern side of the Auraxian Terran Capital

As he makes his way to the bay area centre, all the streets seem to be empty, except for a building where everyone is in just watching the news about the discovery of the new wormhole, which has been named LP-1W, named after the Long Portal project which has failed to establish a way for auraxis to be connected to Earth and other Terran Colonies

he ignores them, he only can think of his friend getting shot by that tank, or the fate of Cobalt.

He enters the Centre area, and requests an makeshity crew for an expedition on Esamir. his make shift crew consists on a ammature pilot and two infantry men, he orders the pilot to go to the area where he was during the battle so he can start searching for cobalt, or at the very least, reclaim their bodies.

End of Chapter 2

Author note;

This chapter is viewd from the eyes of the mosquito pilots evacuating Micheal and his team, just to clear up any confusion


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 1: State of the Union

Chapter 3: For the Republic!

Micheal, an Commander, and one of the terran's best, relises he has failed his last two operations with large casulties.

one of the infantry men approach the commander and sits next to him, a brief moment of silence passes when he asks the commander what he is doing"

"aren't you supposed to be at that wormhole?" wonders the man, Micheal looks at him briefly and doesn't reply.

"um, okay then. can you at least tell me where we'll be going exactly? last mission wasn't a pleasent suprise for us.."

"To esamir, we'll find two people one of which is certainly dead, the other is missing" micheal told him without looking at him

The ship gets close to Esamir, empty and freezing, they revisit the battle location, it was only 18 Hours ago but no sign of anything anywhere. all the buildings are coverd with thick snow.

"Alright" says Micheal "Land us here, you'll go there" instructs micheal while pointing at the east "and you, come with me, Pilot!, meet us back here in 20" he Orders

3 minutes later they reach the building they were stuck on, when from a distance Micheal notices a helmet on the ground, he approaches it, he takes a deep breath thinking it was cobalt. when he digs around it he finds out it is just a helmet.

Micheal looks around for any indication for where he couldve gone, but none give.

Micheal picks up the helmet and goes inside a building thats right ahead of it as he enters the building he is shocked to find the whole building filled with dead people, only few are Terran. it would seem that a big battle occured.

Micheal makes his way through the bodies and starts searching the Terran soliders hoping to find anyone alive. He looks through many bodies but none are alive.

"Sir, you might wanna look at this." says the infantry man to micheal with a mix of shock and disgust.

"what is it?" said micheal before entering a room, this room is coverd with blood and at least has 25 bodies inside it, and only one Terran Solider

Micheal immediatly recognizes the solider as cobalt, and rushes to check if he is alive, he breakes his nanite shield and uses a restortian kit. Cobalt suddenly gasps after being injected and starts coughing, he had 5 bullet holes covering him.

"Whats... where am i..?" wonders Cobalt barely seeing the stacks of dead soliders next to him

"what happend here" says micheal in somewhat of a shock "Cobalt! Cobalt!" says micheal trying to get Cobalts attention before cobalt passed out.

Micheal carries Cobalt, blood covering most of his body, they make it out to the ice cold weither.

"Get over here now!" yells micheal at the pilot

"Roger that, ETA 2 minutes"

Micheal waits in the harsh cold as the Valkyrie arrives, when it does he gets on boared with cobalt.

"Take us back to bay area 44!" orders Micheal

as they drop, 3 Terran Police officers are waiting for the ship to land

"Micheal Philips?" yells an police officer "You are under arrest for violating Military Code 2"

Micheal is shocked by this, he knew he'd get in trouble but not that he'd get arrested..

"What is this!?" says micheal "What am i arrested for" he asks

"the police officer responds "Abscence of Service and violation of Restrections"

Micheal puts his hands up while he is being arrested, he is escorted to the police car, other police officers are investigating the infantry and pilots.

while the car drives off he notices that cobalt has awaken

End of chapter 3


End file.
